


【基鹰】契约与谎言

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 基鹰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 克林特在列一份遗愿清单。不，他不是想要自杀。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，所以作者文基本都是妇联1背景

0 

_他就是你死前最想见的人？_

**_是的。不。_**

——脑子里混沌一片，无法思考，但不应该是那个答案。不能是 **他** 。

_他是否愿意牺牲一切来救你？_

**_他恨不得亲手杀死我。也许他会救我，再杀了我。_**

——影子在眼前不停地晃动，血已经灌了满嘴，死亡，死亡如此接近。

_你是否愿意拿他来换你的自由？_

**_如果你真能拿去。他从未属于我。他不属于任何人。_**

——胸口有千万只蛇虫，啃噬，撕扯，灼烧，痛苦不堪。

_那么你的答案是愿意。我们会接受你的祭献。我们将完成契约。_

_你可以离开了。洛基劳菲森。_

**_[_** ** _不———— ]_**

——刺眼的红光从心脏炸开，一切又归于黑暗。

  

  

1 

  

“托尔，你确定真的没有其它办法了？”

“吾以奥丁名义起誓。”

“那现在怎么办……”

“还能怎么办？禁止小鸟去——”

“嘘……他醒了。”

  

克林特听到一些微弱的声音。

  

睫毛微微眨动几下，他睁开了双眼，看到他的伙伴们围在床前，一个个神色凝重。“嗨，伙计们……好吧…这次我该请谁吃炸薯条？”他嘶哑着询问。面颊因失血过多而惨白骇人，但作为一个被莫名飞来的钢板戳破肚子的病患来说，他的精神还算不错。娜塔莎弯下腰，亲吻了他的额头。托尼斯塔克不赞同地咂咂嘴。

“试着对你的救命恩人慷慨些，小鸟，至少要再加上一盒松饼。否则下一回你可没有这么幸运了。只有薯条浩克都不会买账，对吗？”阔佬说完故意用手肘捅了捅布鲁斯。队长给了他一个警告的眼神。旁边的雷神沉着脸……雷神？等等——

克林特疑惑地问，“托尔？你什么时候来的，是赶来消灭那些可恶的机械怪吗？可它们在我受伤之前就被毁掉了。”

  

托尔严肃地摇了摇头。

  

否认了这趟来访与上午那场战斗有关。一向无所畏惧的金发神祇此时如临大敌，握着战锤的手指骨节泛白，好像随时准备从屋里飞出去。克林特从心底升起某种不祥的预感。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，试探问道，“是……难道是你弟弟逃走了？逃到地球上？”雷神垂下眼，其他人陷入了同样的沉默。

  

这不应该发生……

克林特在心中尖叫。

  

隐隐作痛的伤口帮了大忙，他不需要把指甲抠进肉里就能稳定情绪。不，他没有那么脆弱。他并不害怕面对洛基，实际上，他有笔债还没清。

“放心，我们肯定会帮你找他。再次保证，我不会射瞎他的双眼，射中一只就足够了。”克林特裂开嘴，满不在乎地打趣道。托尔的脸色愈发难看。斯蒂夫忍不下去了，美国队长的勇敢不仅仅是在战场上，他还是个敢于在任何场合说真话的家伙。

  

“鹰眼，我们很抱歉，”这样的开场白通常意味着你已经失去或即将失去什么，果然，“你暂时被停职了。在接下来一段时期内，神盾和复仇者会保护你的安全。你不能擅自离开复仇者大厦。”美国队长用命令的口气说完全部，最后还补充道，“你的所有武器都已经交给钢铁侠保管。危机解除后他会还给你。”

“什……什么？”克林特张大嘴巴，一时没反应过来，怀疑是不是自己耳朵出了毛病。他被停职、被收缴武器、还被禁足？“为—为什么？就因为那个混蛋来地球，你们紧张过头了吗？”他挣扎着想坐起来抗议，却扯到了腹部缝合没多久的伤口，呻吟一声，又重新倒回床上。克林特愤愤地用拳头捶了下床板。伤口裂开得更多了。

但是疼痛很快让他冷静下来。

  

他们当然有理由紧张。毕竟克林特曾经是洛基最忠实的走狗，他出卖了所有人，用秘密换取他主人的欢心。是他带领敌人长驱直入，是他险些毁掉神盾母舰，也是他害死了他的同事和朋友。

_那不是你。_ 他们宽慰他。 _你被控制了。_ 重新接纳他。不计前嫌。

而克林特知道，这一切信任都建立在玩弄了他脑子的邪神无法故技重施的前提之下。

  

而现在那种信任破碎了。

扭曲的绝望扼住了他的喉咙。无法辩解。

因为，克林特都无法做到信任他自己。

  

“我累了。” _他确实疲惫不堪_ ，他闭上眼睛，“我会呆在这，不去任何地方。”承诺着。然后，翻过身面对墙壁，再不多说一句。

  

“克林特……”斯蒂夫似乎想说些什么，但立刻被人阻止了，也许是托尼，或者娜塔莎，他不知道。也不关心。“好好休息。”布鲁斯替所有人说了最后的话，安抚性地轻拍了一下他的肩膀。他们默默离开了。

  

克林特努力呼吸着，试图不去想那个恐怖的事实。 _洛基再一次夺走了他的自由_ 。

  

  

2 

  

复仇者大厦当然好过神盾禁闭室。

克林特对自己没被锁进铁笼感到一丝庆幸。

  

但总觉得哪里说不通。

把他限制在复仇者大厦内其实也存在很大安全隐患。就算他没有武器，照样可以搅个天翻地覆。他可以激怒布鲁斯，也能拧断托尼的脖子，他甚至有把握只用一把叉子就杀死娜塔莎……克林特不应该留在他们身边。

[巴顿探员，现在到了换药的时间，请前往六层东侧3号医疗室。]

哦，贾维斯。他们泰然自若当然是因为有它在监视一切。

“多谢提醒，我这就去。”

  

今天是第三天。他的伤口愈合速度惊人，都已经可以拆线了。不知道是不是神盾研发出来的某种新药在奏效。因为医生似乎见怪不怪，只是详细询问了他的心理感受。克林特觉得自己是只实验用的小白鼠。不过他并不介意。凡是能缩短住院时间的东西，他都愿意尝试。

  

“其他人在哪？”克林特乘电梯回到公共休息区。发现这里空无一人。他的保镖也很吃惊，对，他现在有两个贴身保镖了。神盾外勤特工，等级5，两天一换岗，步步紧随，甚至晚上就睡在克林特卧室的地板上。弗瑞那老狐狸不知在打什么主意，而斯塔克居然同意让这些人在大厦里乱晃。这是不是正好说明了克林特需要被监管的重要性？

[主人和班纳博士在十二层图书中心，罗杰斯队长和罗曼诺夫女士还未归来。]

“我去找他们。”克林特欢快地说。他有点好奇。托尼斯塔克绝对不是纸质印刷品爱好者。队长和博士才是那里的常客。

[十分抱歉，巴顿探员，你现在没有进入该区域的权限。]

“那可是图书中心！”哦，这就有些过分了。

[‘该区域’并不指代‘图书中心’，巴顿探员。需要权限进入的是现在主人所在的图书中心的‘特定区域’。]

  

贾维斯的解释并没有缓解克林特的郁闷情绪。他从桌上拿起两个弹力球，交替着砸向墙上画出的靶心。他的保镖们坐在沙发上看着他。就这么无聊地玩了十几分钟后，被停职的弓箭手终于忍不住再次发问。

“告诉我哪部分属于特定区域，贾维斯，我可不想拿不到我想看的书。”

[恕我直言，巴顿探员，你的神话类书籍阅读率低于3%，我不认为你想看的书会在特定区域内。]

好吧，他挑了下眉，有点赌气地一屁股坐在长沙发上，伸手拽过抱枕，栽倒下去。贾维斯说得够清楚了。而且他大概知道托尼和布鲁斯在干什么。小辣椒收藏了不少未经电子化的原版古籍。他们在大海捞针，试图从那些不靠谱的胡言乱语中搜寻邪神的弱点，预测出下一个邪恶计划。

  

这种事情他们应该叫上托尔。

  

哦，但托尔一直不见踪影。克林特想问问他是否知道洛基是如何逃脱的。没有人告诉他。就像他也没有告诉任何人自己时常梦见那个神……呃……也许这并不是什么秘密。刚搬进复仇者大厦的前一个月，克林特几乎夜夜尖叫从梦中醒来，冷汗淋漓。贾维斯通知了托尼，克林特谢绝了帮助。

因为那些梦，不，是那个反复出现的梦，并非他们认为的那样……

  

_[_ _你……为什么来见我？ ]那个人坐在藤树下。藤条束缚了修长的身躯，有一条巨蟒盘在树干上，吐着猩红蛇信。毒液一滴滴落下来，腐蚀掉衣物、皮肤，又融化肌肉，露出森森白骨。那个人咬着牙不可遏制地剧烈颤抖，脸色比他见过的任何时候都要惨白，但傲慢的神情却一丝没变。那是他曾经崇拜的王者。_

_[_ _看你如何被折磨致死。 ]他毫不犹豫地回答。这是他的梦境。他希望这个男人遭受痛苦。就算只是幻象，也能排解他心中的憎恨。_

_[_ _可惜我死不了，我的鹰……告诉我，这是你想要的吗？你对此满意吗？ ]那个人绿幽幽的眼睛紧盯着他，用目光恶毒地舔过他全身。就好像他才是被困住的猎物。_

_[_ _不，远远不够，洛基，你死都赎不清犯下的罪。 ]恶狠狠地带着几分快意，这种话完全不用思考就能脱口而出。那个人听完仰头发出一阵惨笑，凄厉又疯狂。两只手臂已经血肉模糊。金色巨蟒蜿蜒而下，落在地面化成了秃鹫，开始一口一口撕扯、吞食那个人的身体……不，他并不想看到这些。血淋淋的画面让他很不舒服。_

_他想错开眼睛，却发现做不到，两只脚像生根一样扎在地上，不能挪动，而双手也突然沉重到抬不起来。被秃鹫啄食完的地方很快又长出一层新肉，粉嫩的，接着才是表皮……那个人依然颤抖着、安静地盯着他，直到秃鹫啄食了那对绿宝石一样的眼睛，留下两个淌血的黑漆漆的深洞……第一声尖叫刺透了他的耳膜。_

_他弯下身吐了出来——_

  

“长官！”“克林特巴顿！”

  

有人在喊他的名字。他眨眨眼，发现自己躺在公共休息区的沙发上，脖颈发凉。你做噩梦了，他的一个保镖解释说。克林特点点头，知道发生了什么，那个梦——在知道洛基逃跑的消息后——又回来了。

缓缓吐出一口气，他的手指尖微微发麻。它太真实了。每一次梦中，洛基都是在那颗藤树下，有时完整，有时残缺，有时傲慢恶毒，有时痛苦挣扎……却从来没有发出那样的尖叫。邪神只是一遍又一遍问他同样的问题， _你满意了吗？_ 不，克林特一点都不满意。

那些酷刑不是他想要的。折磨洛基并不能换回死去的人，他想要的是洛基的忏悔，向所有被伤害过的人道歉，抹去他们内心的恐惧。

只是洛基不会认罪。克林特也不该对他产生任何怜悯。那就是个梦。被宠坏的小王子说不定只是被软禁在自己舒适华丽的大殿中，最严重的惩罚是他爸妈扔了他最爱的玩具。

  

可是克林特无法否认，这回他醒来后的感觉没有以往那么糟糕。因为有个强烈的意识在告诉他，洛基不在那棵树下。那个人已经逃走了。为什么会如释重负。他在心里咒骂自己的软弱。

  

3 

  

停职第七天，克林特无聊得要发疯。

  

他肚子上的伤口现在只剩下一条浅白色的疤痕，但他们依旧当禁止克林特进行一切训练。而新到岗的两个保镖比前两个还要无趣。他们既不参与下注赌博也不陪他打游戏机。无趣至极！还很愚蠢。还不知变通。安迪，那个棕色头发的，把克林特的剃须刀换成了自动的，理由是防止他划破脸颊。听见没有，他被这个新晋升的毛头小子定义为 **生活难以自理** 。

“我甚至能用箭头不照镜子就把自己刮干净！”克林特生气地说。

“当然。我们不会质疑这一点，长官。”安迪挂着令人讨厌的假笑，“但任务就是任务。”

“你们的任务就是跟我的剃须刀过不去？”

“不，我们在确保您远离一切可能造成流血伤害的物品，长官。”安迪阴阳怪气的态度激怒了克林特，似乎还觉得不够，又继续说，“还有刀叉。您用餐时候最好在汉堡和披萨当中选择。或者是印度手抓饭。”

“那还真难抉择。”克林特眯起眼睛磨着牙齿。

“我们还会在过于尖利的桌角贴上防撞贴。”他真的受够了！

“非常感谢，可惜……”猛地转身，挥拳向盥洗室墙面的镜子砸去，安迪根本来不及阻拦，而另一个人尖叫起来。染血的碎玻璃片四散在洗手台和地面上，映出那两名神盾外勤惊恐的面孔。“你的任务失败了，小子。瞧，我流血受伤了。”克林特恶劣地舔了一下伤口，呸出带血的唾液，“你想玩言听计从的把戏，至少要先学会别被抓住把柄。把剃须刀换回来，别再动我的东西，我们就可以当做什么都没发生过。你不想向希尔或科尔森提交一份五十页的任务失败报告对吗？”

  

“那确实会让我为难，我的小鹰……”安迪乖戾的笑了起来，脸部抽搐着，“因为让你流血简直容易到没有任何成就感，降低了游戏的乐趣。”说完这句话，安迪就两眼一翻，向后躺倒下去。另外一个也紧跟着摔在地上。

  

一只冰冷的手从身后搂住克林特的腰。“我知晓你的一切，我可爱的仆人，我当然知道如何操控你的行为。你以为躲在这里就能为自己争取时间？你以为我会给你们寻找解除契约的机会？”魔鬼诱人的嗓音渗入他身体的每个细胞，暧昧地撩拨着，让每一处神经都发出尖叫。 **洛基。**

手肘狠狠向后一击，克林特飞速从台上抄起一块尖利的碎片，反身顶在高个男人苍白的脖颈上。洛基的嘴角微翘起来，玩味地盯着他，仿佛他做了什么有趣逗笑的事。克林特报有一丝希望地对空气大喊，“贾维斯，通知所有人！复仇者集合！”

人工智能迟迟没有回应。“贾维斯！”克林特提高嗓音又喊了一声，他杀了他们？恐慌如蛛网粘裹着他，堵住了需要吸入的空气。几滴鲜血从他紧握住玻璃的掌心滑落到对方突出的锁骨上。

洛基的睫毛颤动了一下，抬起右手，用食指抹掉那些血珠。然后，放进嘴中，像品尝蜂蜜那般吸吮干净。克林特感到一阵恶心。脑子在嗡嗡作响。

“你每一种体液的味道都令人心怡。”洛基缓缓吐出一句，像对克林特说着情话。哦，不，这确实是一句情话，他听到过。在地下十几米深的洞穴，洛基也是修长的食指，将克林特喷溅出的精液抹进嘴里。那是克林特最屈辱的记忆。他费了很大力气，才控制住自己不要割下眼前男人的头颅。而洛基对于他的反应似乎颇为失望。

  

“巴顿探员。”贾维斯的声音把克林特从失去伙伴的恐惧中拯救出来。他们应该都还安全。但是人工智能接下去说的话却让他大惑不解。“请放下手中的玻璃片站到安全的地方。洛基先生无法伤害你，只要你不再弄伤自己。复仇者们马上就到。洛基先生，也建议你不要再做任何刺激巴顿探员的事情。马上离开。”

“我尽量。”洛基虚伪地裂开嘴，举起左手瞧了瞧，“我也很不喜欢被玻璃割伤。”那只手，手掌和指骨上流着血，那些伤口看起来跟克林特一模一样。

  

匪夷所思！这一定是某种把戏。一个骗局。

  

看到克林特难以置信的表情，绿色的眼珠转动了一下，笑容变得狡猾起来，“哦，可怜的小鹰，难道他们什么都没跟你说？”洛基嘶嘶地自言自语，“哦，没错，这就对了。如果你跟我缔约一定会反抗到底。所以他们囚禁了你，找人看守你……”

“我不知道你在说什么，”克林特努力无视洛基话中的明显的暗示。有个愚蠢的想法在脑中生根发芽。他需要证明它是错误的。“把上衣脱掉。”他干巴巴的发出命令。

[巴顿探员，也许你应该等主人到场之后——]

“闭嘴，贾维斯。”克林特大吼。然后将玻璃片刺入了白皙的皮肉，血淌了下来。克林特的脖子上没有出现相同的伤口，但还不能完全说明一切。“脱掉，你这个婊子养的，听见我说的话了吗！”尖端更深的刺了进去。

“这真让我想起了我们曾经的美好时光。”邪神嘶嘶的说，一挥手，精壮的躯体裸露在克林特眼前。紧实的腹部肌肉上一道已经愈合的切口。克林特的胃纠成一团。他下意识地身上盖住自己身上同样的位置。

  

“你做了什么？”他不知道自己是否愿意知道这个答案。

“那属于契约的一部分。”洛基低声解释说，异常温柔地凝视他的眼睛，“你看不它已经完成了多少对不对。”满是鲜血的手按在克林特的心脏上，“我要你看到它。在剩下的时间，无时无刻，每一秒钟它都会提醒你即将要发生的事。”

  

克林特的心脏停滞了片刻，然后扑通扑通剧烈跳动，紧接着，两道亮光从他们各自左手的掌心里射出。玻璃片掉在地上，他惊愕地看着自己的手掌。当亮光消失，无名指下方突然浮现出一个红点，红点变成了诡异的图腾，小拇指粗线，如藤蔓那般向手腕处延伸……一直爬过他半个小手臂才停下来。

而洛基的手臂上覆盖了相同的图腾，只是藤蔓的颜色是蓝色的，在惨白的肌肤上更显诡异。克林特惊恐地抬着手臂退了两步。那东西像长在皮肤里怎么都抹不掉。冰冷的作呕的情绪让他的身体止不住颤抖。 **洛基对他做了什么？**

他从地上昏迷不醒的外勤人员腰间抽出一把匕首。“我劝你不要轻易尝试。”洛基用一种期待又兴奋的调子说，“尽管我很高兴你如此迫不及待想臣服于我。”克林特举起匕首，眼睛没眨一下，削掉了一块带着图腾的肉皮。

血渗了出来。而洛基的手臂上呈现了相同的惨状。但邪神毫不在意地发出大笑。很快，克林特就知道自己犯了大错。伤口飞速愈合，而原本止步在他们小手臂中间位置的图腾，逐渐生长到接近手肘的位置。

洛基拿过他手里的匕首，伸手抚摸上血色尽失的脸颊，“别害怕，克林特，我会照顾好你。”

  

  

4 

  

克林特埋头坐在酒吧吧台前。是的，他逃走了。从复仇者大厦。

至少五个小时内没有任何人能找到他。他需要安静的思考。一个人思考。

  

当你发现你跟曾经玩弄了你的脑袋杀害你的朋友还不知悔改的外星神结缔了什么莫名其妙的共生契约，你该怎么办？

当你知道你只要受伤流血就会加快结缔速度而安全度日那玩意也会按天增长，你又该怎么办？

当你明白你的朋友们对此无能为力只能眼睁睁等待契约完成的那天看着你变成那个神的所有物，你……你就只能逃走。

  

他所剩的时间不多了。如果，如果能早一点发现……哦，他们都忽略了契约签订时的征兆。那刚好是一个月前。

那是一个悠闲异常的周二上午，晴天，没有会议。对，在收到神盾本周例会被临时取消的通知后，他欢乐地在原地转了三圈，撞翻了队长的爱心杯，无辜被牛奶湿透西装裤重点部位的博士羞成了大绿脸。克林特记得很清楚，除了跟大家伙你追我跑的短暂早饭后运动，整个上午无聊透顶。

他跑去七层那个移动靶场射空了十六壶箭。

只有十六壶。在最后一支箭离弦的瞬间，他的左手掌突然一阵钻心的疼。先是像被利刃片片剥下生肉，后又像千万只蚂蚁啃噬再被毒蜂蛰叮，灼热的痛楚从掌心蔓延至全身。他颤抖地跪在地上，冷汗珠一颗一颗从额头和脖颈滴落下来，嘴巴大张着，却痛得连一个完整的音节都无法发出。

疼痛足足持续了三十分钟。生不如死。远远超过了他遭受过的每一次折磨的总和。他能感觉到自己灵魂被撕裂被蹂躏。他们检查了克林特的所有生物指数。没有查出任何原因。既不是生理受损也不是精神伤害。 _所幸没有留下后遗症。_ 当时医生们十分确定。是啊，医生不懂魔法。只给他开了超剂量的止痛剂。真他妈的连现在回忆起来都想吐。

  

克林特打了个酒嗝，把空玻璃杯拍在吧台上，敲了敲台面，酒保走过来续上第七杯威士忌。也许是第八杯，他没注意数。他付了足够多的酒钱。

“老兄，你伤得不轻啊，怎么弄的？”

“死开。”克林特不耐烦地冲陌生人低吼，继续摆弄着酒杯。左手上白色的绷带从指尖一直缠绕到大手臂，密不透风。

“别太火气上头，小子，我在好好问你话。”刚在他身旁坐下的男人伸出手，搭在了克林特的手腕上。“马上拿开，如果你还想要它。”克林特冷冷地说。这是自走进这间破陋酒吧，他说过的最长的句子。

“哦？那你打算怎么样小子？”男人加重手上的力道，挑衅着。克林特瞥了一眼，看清送上门找死的是个在眉骨打了铁钉的壮汉，足足高出他一头。克林特讨厌这种身高落差，那很容易让他想起那个神。也许这又是一回 **洛基的把戏。**

根据托尔所言，现在的洛基不能伤害克林特，也不能蛊惑别人伤害他。但邪神总能找到办法，比如，让克林特主动受伤。他应该小心谨慎。但是那个嘴里散发臭气的男人竟敢调侃他的绷着绷带的手臂。“你打算把你另一条胳膊也——啊啊啊——”

所以这不能怪他。他已经事先给了警告。被卸掉手腕的男人哀嚎着逃走了。克林特有点遗憾这个欠揍的酒鬼显然跟洛基没有干系。不然他可以放开拳脚好好打上一场。

“剩下的……把剩下的给我。”克林特摇晃着站起来，将兜里的钱全扔到吧台上。酒保见多了失意的醉鬼，并不惊讶，毫不客气收了钱，然后随手拿了半瓶酒塞给他。

他一边走一边仰起脖子往嘴里灌。从口腔窜到胃里的辛辣让他的五官纠紧。痛快。虽然已经闹不清喝进肚子里的到底是什么。但真是痛快。

  

外面大雨倾盆。克林特缓缓地在雨中挪动，冰冷的雨水浸透了衣服，也让酒醒了几分。一个颤栗席卷了全身。他站住脚，侧头看了眼左手臂。那里有一条小拇指粗细的红色蔓藤图案从绷带边缘露出来，从大臂越过了肩头。

哦，现在已经过了午夜十二点。他无法知道确切时间。他把手表留在了屋里。他不需要知道时间。反正每过去一秒钟，他就离地狱更进一步。

  

不远处的霓虹灯忽暗忽明。在大雨中闪烁着的绿色荧光，就像深夜里那双鬼魅的眼睛。他想用箭射穿的眼睛。他举起酒瓶，用力一掷，那光亮消失了。瞧，鹰眼从不失手。

醉意再次袭上头。克林特感到晕沉沉，双腿发软。他胃里翻江倒海，想吐又吐不出来。

弯腰干呕了几下并不奏效，喉咙却愈发干渴。

克林特自嘲地想契约中应该多加一条‘酒醉同步’，那样就好过独自难受。直起腰，他继续迷茫地在雨中前行。他需要找个地方呆一晚。他不能这幅样子回到复仇者大厦。神盾废弃的安全屋或许是不错的选择，但不知道哪个安全点还能提供热水。

  

哦，也许还需要一套干净的衣服。真可惜，克林特还挺喜欢这件写了“我爱复仇但不爱复仇者”的搞笑T恤。

  

前面那四个穿着帽衫的人在第二个街口就跟上了一个撑着红伞的女孩。如果不出意外，等拐进偏僻的小巷，他们就会动手。午夜，单身女子，四个携带手枪的帽衫男，一个酒醉的复仇者，空旷无人的街道。这个勾下得太直白了。

他的理智在催促他赶快离开。

“救——命——谁来救救我——”

他可以报警。他看清了那四个人的相貌，警察会抓到他们。只是场普通的抢劫，不会有太严重的伤害。他应该离开。那四个人手里有枪，可他没有弓箭。

“求你了——任何人——救救我——”

操他的。他是个超级英雄。就算再过不久会变成洛基的冷血玩偶，但他的心现在还是热的。只是，该死，为什么这附近连一颗石子都没有。克林特从废弃的门板上拔出一枚铁钉，用它穿透了一个矮个子的手腕。然后抢过掉在地面的枪，抬手射中了另外两个人的膝盖。

“把枪扔过来，不然我杀她了！”唯一还能站立的帽衫男子用枪顶着女孩的太阳穴。她惊恐得泣不成声。面对此类对峙情况，克林特有十几种解决办法，但没有一种是在没有武器没有支援还要保障自己不受伤的前提下完成的。对，这把手枪内已经没有子弹。他撑不了多久。

克林特舔了舔嘴唇，有雨水的味道。“假如你不打算出面救人，那么我可就准备挨枪子了。不知道你希望被射穿心脏，还是更偏好被爆头。”他大声地对空气说。对面持枪的人眼睛向四周瞟了飘，紧勒住女孩的脖子，大吼起来，“别想耍花样！快把枪扔过来！”

“我不介意就这么结束，但你一定很不甘心。”克林特继续说着，然后慢慢蹲下去把枪放到地面，再用脚踢到一旁。下一秒，扳机扣动。

  

一声枪声。克林特被某股力量撞开，子弹划过了大腿。他跪倒在地。而其余人全部横躺在水洼里，一动不动。

“你没有任何可以要挟我的筹码。”邪神的衣摆出现在他眼前。他的下巴被捏起，对上一双满是愤怒的绿色眼睛，“别忘了你还肩负着所有蚂蚁的性命，巴顿探员。如果我死了，全地球的人都要给我陪葬。”

克林特别开脸，从地上站起来。洛基不知用了什么魔法，如柱的雨水在碰到那件绿色战袍前就消失了。而他此刻却全身湿透狼狈不堪。克林特抹了一把脸上的雨水，转身就走。

但刚迈出半步就被洛基抓住手腕，一把推到墙上。他恨死这个了。高大的身影压迫下来，挡住了雨滴。邪神的手指刮过他的鼻梁，停在两瓣冻得青紫的嘴唇之间，“你以为阿斯加德对地球开战只是荒诞一说……还是……”

疼痛伴着异样的酥麻感从他大腿的伤口处蔓延全身，“还是你在折磨自己就为了……”克林特看着那张嘴在一张一合，但是他什么都听不到了。

  

  

  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5 

  

醒来时，他已经在复仇者大厦，自己卧室的大床上。

克林特并不奇怪洛基有办法闯进来，这又不是第一次。

  

“被雨水淋到发烧病死在街上也许符合蚂蚁们的身份。但不符合我。”洛基轻描淡写地解释了眼前的状况。高大的男人靠在窗前，眼望天空。身上是普通的阿斯加德单衣，克林特以前见过几次。阳光在那张立体的五官上描画剪影，让这个神看起来更加锋利。

克林特注意到了洛基赤裸的双脚，而床另一侧的被单是掀开的。洛基昨晚就睡在了他的身边。这个事实让他感到莫名慌乱。他坐起身，发现自己是赤裸的。湿透的衣物、手臂上的绷带都不见了。他不会去想洛基是如何扒下他的内裤，也不会推测昨晚发生了什么。说来有点可笑。实际上，他知道洛基什么都没做。

那个神卑鄙无耻却又傲慢清高得不屑于此。克林特下床打开衣柜，把衣服一件一件往身上套，他知道洛基已经转过身。他熟悉那两道视线。在被控制期间，有好几次，克林特被那样的视线弄得浑身颤栗，以为下一秒，洛基会把他压在墙上或地上狠狠操弄……但事实上，什么都没发生。除了那一次。也是唯一一次。在洛基决定以自己为诱饵的计划实施之前，克林特把他按倒在仓库的木箱上，跨坐在他腰间，扭动着近乎疯狂地献吻，乞求他的王给予怜悯。洛基用那双灵巧到有罪的手解决了他们共有的问题。可是当他们的喘息刚刚平稳，克林特就被一把推开了。邪神居高临下用极其危险的嗓音警告他，不要有下一次，否则必将后悔。

可是上帝啊，那时的克林特如此虔诚的爱着他的王。这令清醒后的克林特感到无比羞耻和难堪。

  

但是，洛基确实想要他。这是不争的事实。契约已经代表了一切……藤蔓经过昨晚的折腾已经生长到胸侧，再过几天它就会覆盖克林特的心脏，并永远驻足。那就是契约完成的时刻。当那一天来临，克林特巴顿会变成契约另一方——洛基——的所属物。从思想到身体完完整整全心全意臣服于洛基，直到永远。

  

_[_ _这份契约来自一个古老的诅咒，无法逆转，连万能的奥丁都做不到。我很抱歉。 ]_

_[_ _我和布鲁斯查到了那个流传不广的传说。曾经有一个人惹怒了神，神夺走了他的一切并施法让那个人爱上自己。那个人因爱上神而痛苦不已，他为神做尽好事坏事只求神看他一眼。最后神说，除非人能等到神的时间终点，否则人做的一切都是徒劳。 ]_

_[_ _那个人就去找了贤者之石？求长生不死？ ]_

_[_ _不，这不是儿童故事。那个人向神的敌人祭献了自己的灵魂，强迫神跟他缔结了共生契约。此后人遭受痛苦神也痛苦，那个人死了神也做了陪葬。也就是人确实等到了神的生命终点。 ]_

_[_ _这跟克林特的情况并不一样。 ]_

_[_ _是的，女士，传说美化了那个契约的初衷。这个咒语实际上是为了杀死阿斯加德勇士才存在的。把一个勇士强制与一个弱小种族缔结共生关系，然后通过杀死弱小种族来消灭勇士。 ]_

_[_ _我真不喜欢弱小种族这个称呼。不过既然它成为消灭你们的利器，这么多年你们的人都没有找出破解办法？ ]_

_[_ _我们的贤者确实寻找到光明。虽然无法完全解除这个契约，但增加了限制条款。他们把契约时间缩短到四十四天，而四十四天只是上限，每一次伤害都会缩短契约时间。一旦契约完成而勇士还活着，那么弱小种族的灵魂臣服于勇士。直到死亡。 ]_

_[_ _这契约太不公平了！ ]_

_[_ _所以它在很早以前就被封入禁区，几乎没有会使用这种魔法。它的代价太大了。 ]_

_[_ _那为什么洛基要在自己身上用它？ ]_

_[_ _我不认为洛基有这个能力。他应该只是接受了一次试炼。犯了重罪的阿斯加德人会遭到奥丁的惩罚，但每一个人都有赎罪解脱的机会。我想是洛基自己选择了这个契约。选择与弱小种族共生，以命为赌注换取自由。 ]_

_[_ _他很聪明。他知道我们会保证克林特的安全。 ]_

_[_ _所以说……解决的唯一办法就是杀死洛基？抱歉，托尔，这确实是唯一的办法。 ]_

_[_ _我的朋友，虽然克林特的遭遇令人心痛。但吾弟身亡，奥丁必将向人类开战。 ]_

_[_ _可是我们不能让洛基带走克林特…… ]_

_[_ _除非…… ]_

“还在发烧？”冰冷的手指触到他的额头。克林特一惊，猛然抬头。洛基已经换回战袍站在他眼前。克林特闪身走到床头柜，低头翻找绷带，看似平静地说，“只是在思考为什么我会这么倒霉。为什么非要是我。”

“哦，让我想想看，因为……”洛基装模作样地考虑了一番，在克林特瞥向他的时候裂嘴一笑，恶毒地吐出，“你希望我‘被折磨致死？’”短短几个字就抽光了周围的空气，克林特感到一阵窒息，紧接着胃液翻腾起来。不，那不可能是真的。

“那……那只是、是一个梦。”他大口地吸着气，手指扣紧抽屉。

“一个梦？哦，我也希望那不过一场梦。”洛基扭曲着面孔，一字一句盯着他说道，“我打赌你肯定想象不出身上的肉被一口一口啄食是什么滋味。”

“我被扔进那个空间，每天遭受蟒噬鹰啄的折磨，三十年。三十年……而你，克林特巴顿，每年最后一天都出现在我面前。你是奥丁派来的裁决人，只要你开口说原谅我，惩罚就会结束我就能自由。但你每一次都拒绝了。”洛基怨毒地嘶嘶发声。克林特跪倒在地上干呕起来。邪神残忍地看着这一幕，蹲在弓箭手身旁，贴近他的耳朵继续说下去，“到了三十一年，我不想再见你，巴顿。我假装屈服跟它们谈了条件，没想到那种生物居然也会魔法，我选择了这个契约，不管它们选了什么人……我都能通过试炼。可是——”

洛基突然捏住克林特的喉咙，把他提起来，重重甩在床上。克林特来不及起身挣扎，邪神的身体就覆盖上他。“它们选择了你。我害过那么多人，有那么多人可以挑选。我也想知道为什么偏偏是你。”

  

“我不知道……”克林特颤抖着，不知道为什么有泪水滑落，“我真的不知道。”微弱地辩白。他不知道。他不知道洛基真的遭受了痛苦。他不知道那一切并非梦境。可如果当时他知晓，他会放了洛基吗？会吗？

“嘘，别哭，我没有责备你的意思。”邪神像世界上最温柔的情人轻声哄劝着，“我们可以是一同类人。你会理解我。”舌尖舔过克林特的眼睑，“我的小鹰，我会让你忘记那段不愉快，忘记所有痛苦。你很快就属于我了。”

  

  

6 

  

克林特在列一份遗愿清单。不，他不是想要自杀。

在昨天从洛基口中得知那个梦的真相后，他反而变得更坦然了。

  

“队长，复仇者可以为鹰眼保留位置吗？以防哪天我突然跑回来找不到新工作。”克林特扶住摇晃的沙袋，斯蒂夫已经连续打爆好几个了。他明白队长心中的气愤和不甘。他很感激斯蒂夫当初的信任。“如果三年后我还没回来，你们就重招一个狙击手吧……”

“克林特……总会办法的，不要轻言放弃。”美国队长真的不擅长说假话，但克林特还是信了。然后顺手把那项‘让美国队长主动说一句假话’用横线划掉。

‘让托尼斯塔克承认在嘴炮功夫上不是我的对手’这一项稍微有些困难。因为托尼拒绝把克林特当做一个“要死的人”那样善待，嘴贱得比以往更厉害。克林特觉得阔佬只是还无法接受现实。这也不错，他需要身边有一个还能正常对待他的伙伴。

布鲁斯在克林特还没开口前就变成了浩克，绿巨人把弓箭手放到肩膀上在整个复仇者大厦里溜达了一圈。事到如今，没有人再计较墙壁的损失。“布鲁斯，你怎么知道我一直想干这个？”变回来的博士笑容腼腆，但眼中有掩饰不住的悲伤。科学家的撒谎技巧就好多了，“等你回来的时候我再告诉你答案，克林特。”

‘让娜塔莎真哭一回’这条其实根本不用列在上面。她看着克林特轻轻挑起眉，“你可以试着把我揍哭？”那根本不可能现在就实现。但他知道，多年后，在某一个深夜，不经意间，他的名字会触动娜塔莎的泪腺。

弗瑞和科尔森同步实现了‘听弗瑞唱歌’‘看科尔森喝醉’。神盾局长破天荒的领着克林特和科尔森去了夜店。弗瑞为克林特唱了生日歌，因为克林特大概没有机会吃下一个生日蛋糕了。而终于喝醉的探员拍打着弗瑞的肩膀。

“嘿~~尼克~~~你、你还记得当初我们…们把这小子捡回来…他多…多么不服管教吗。”

“他现在也没好到哪去。”听到弗瑞低叹，科尔森的眼圈红了，嘴里嘟囔着“他…是是很好的人，很好的……”

克林特鼻子发酸，他从站起身拍拍手，“伙计们，别说像告别会一样。等我真走了你们再弄不迟。我的墓碑上要刻着弓和箭，然后写上‘用身体和灵魂拯救了全人类的地球最强神射手克林特巴顿/鹰眼的弓和箭长眠于此’。”

“别傻了，我们一定会把你的弓送人。还有代号。”“对，还……还是送给一个姑…姑娘，穿超短裙战斗服……以后人们说起鹰眼…就就是超短裙女郎。”

“哦~长官，你们太让我伤心和失望了。”克林特捂着肚子大笑。他喜欢这个想法。希望有一天能成真。

  

当克林特醉醺醺回到自己的房间，已经是凌晨三点。他扯掉上衣，朝浴室的镜子瞥了一眼，红色藤蔓已经逼近心脏。蓝色的也是。蓝色的藤蔓？

“操！”克林特忍不住骂出声，转过头愤怒地推开上身赤裸的邪神，“还剩一个晚上你就自由了。你想干什么，再耍个新把戏，现在就完成契约？”

“来问一个问题。”洛基双手撑住台边，把他困于身前，“如果你再梦到我，会选择救我吗？”

一定是克林特醉的太厉害，他觉得眼前的男人满脸悲伤。洛基会悲伤吗？“救你？谁知道。反正你都逃出来了，老兄。”他嘿嘿笑着，邪神的乌黑的头发落在他的脸侧。好痒。“虽然我…我多少有点同情你。哦，洛基，你比青春期的小鬼都令人头痛！”克林特眨眨眼。视线不清。他仿佛预见到了未来的自己。

“我会烦死你，一定会烦到你后悔。做过我长官的人都知道我有多么麻烦。我会往你的食物里偷放芥末。每一次你布置任务，我都会当面指出你的漏掉，嘲笑你的智商……哦，看看……看看弗瑞的光头和科尔森的发际线，那都是我的功劳。”

洛基没有理这些醉话，用手指轻触克林特的左手掌心，沿着藤蔓的线路缓缓滑到心脏。“假如我不允许你去战场，”轻抚的指尖瞬间变得色情，在他的胸肌揉捏，“只允许你上我的床……你还能用这种态度跟我说话吗？”

克林特承认他被这种假设吓住了。干巴巴说，“我以为每个王子身边都美女如云，难道没有人愿意跟你上床吗？只能通过强迫别人？你真可怜。”

  

“可怜的是你，克林特，”洛基隔着裤子握住了克林特的下体。克林特吞下一声呜咽，“你如此渴望被人重视。拼命掩饰着自己的自卑。除了那张弓你一无所长。”手劲不轻的捏弄让克林特发出痛苦的哼气。也许是酒精的作用，他在这样的情况下居然硬了，“别人比你聪明比你速度快力量大。巴顿，你是他们所有人里最没用的。你只是个普通人。我看过你的内心，你害怕极了，怕他们丢弃你。”

“不是。”克林特咬着牙齿否认。邪神颇有技巧的抚弄让他双腿发软。他挣扎着想脱离眼下的困境。但脑子里烧糊的那部分又希望留下来。

“所以你急不可待地把一切贡献给了我，秘密，还有身体。”牙齿啃咬着他的脖颈，“你知道我想要你，所以你努力想用它取悦我，增加你的筹码，你害怕被我丢弃对吗。我忠实的仆人。这一次，我会满足你！”裤子在洛基手中应声碎裂，克林特听到自己失声尖叫。

  

他在床上睁开了眼睛。他确定那只是一个梦。

  

7 

  

他们并没有聚集在一起。因为连托尔都不知道契约完成的确切时间。

可能是几个小时候，也许就是下一分钟。但肯定就在今天。

克林特谢绝了所有人跟随，他驱车来到一个郊外的森林公园。他也并非想弄场大象葬礼。克林特只是希望找个舒适的地方。等新的那个他第一次睁眼，可以看到不错的风景。

  

“是个不错的地方。”洛基从一棵树后走出来。“有点像阿斯加德，虽然不及她美丽的千分之一。”

“是吗？那至少我还会看到美丽的东西。”克林特坐在对面的树下，看着对方走过来，舔了下嘴唇，“就是现在了？”

“不，还没到时间。”洛基挨着他坐下，他们沉默了一会。直到克林特未来的主人再次发出声音，“我会得到王位。管辖我的臣民。因为我天生是王者。”洛基望向远处，“你知道我不会因为任何人改变自己。你们这种可笑的自我牺牲无法影响到我。”

“我知道。”克林特咕哝了一句。“总要有人做出牺牲。”

洛基偏过头，“其实你们可以杀了我。”看到克林特不赞同的表情，补充说，“托尔会愤怒，但他最终会原谅你们。并且我相信他也能说服奥丁。”

“这算什么，突然的良心发现？”克林特嗤笑出声。“可是我不能拿全人类去冒险。我没有那么高尚，洛基，只是无所谓了。”他站起身，靠在树上，“我想做的事情差不多都做完了，没有做完的，也会有其他人继续做完。仅此而已。”

  

洛基也站起身，“没有人想被再一次控制。那是什么感觉？”

“恐惧，害怕，惊慌”克林特诚实的回答，“当然还有希望。我能回来一次，就会回来第二次。我永远不会放弃斗争。就算变成一个冷血傀儡脑子里的微弱尖叫。”是的，他不会放弃的，就像洛基永远不会放弃追求虚无缥缈的权利。

“那你有什么感觉？也许三十年对神来说只是一眨眼的功夫，但你就没有一丝反悔？”

“恶徒们只会反思自己为何被抓，从不反悔所做的事情。”洛基停顿了一下，重新站到克林特面前，认真的看着他。“如果说反悔的事，不，是感到遗憾的事，那就是你，克林特。我在控制你之前观察了你一整年。”

“你是在监视宇宙魔方。”

“同时观察你。你是引起了我的兴趣。我玩弄人心，克林特，但你经常让人看不懂。就算我控制了你的时候也总是出人意料。我遗憾没有让你属于我。”

“契约说，我会臣服于你直到死亡。”

“那个人不是你。”

“那个人不是我。”克林特重复了一遍，话嚼在嘴里有几分苦涩。

洛基的目光在他的唇瓣打转，克林特笑了，“怎么？遗憾没尝过我味道？”邪神给了他一个‘愚蠢的人类’的眼神。克林特笑意更大了，一把揪过洛基的衣领，覆上了他的嘴唇，洛基的舌头探回来报复似的猛烈纠缠。当他们两个气喘吁吁松开彼此，克林特脸颊泛红地感叹，“喔，好吧，看来至少我不用为以后的性福担心。”说完舔了舔嘴唇。“有区别吗？”他觉得这个问题蠢透了，但依然想知道答案。

“区别很大。”洛基知道克林特在问什么，手指摩挲着下巴，遗憾地说，“我会怀念这个。”

“你可以怀念的更多，”克林特向前跨了一步，再次吻上洛基，“不知道剩下的时间够不够一次末日疯狂？”

洛基翻身把他压在树上，用行动回答了这个疑问。

  

8 

  

“……就这样？”

“对，就是这样。”克林特用舌头够着酒杯里的冰块。他刚结束一个任务，鹰眼战服还没来得及脱下来，两条健美的胳膊暴露在外面。

“没有金光闪烁大地颤抖？”好事者追问，“露天打了一炮就什么都解决了？”

克林特点点头，一副我也很遗憾的样子。那个神盾外勤有些失望的离开了。

  

_不应该那么做，我并不想现在你消失……_ 在高潮的瞬间，洛基哭泣着在他耳边呢喃。克林特脑子知道自己赌赢了。契约不会完成，他自由了。

_[_ _可是我们不能让洛基带走克林特…… ]_

_[_ _除非……缔结契约的勇士反悔，为他的决定真心难过。 ]_

_[_ _契约就会消失？ ]_

_[_ _是的。只有洛基从心底感到后悔才可以。 ]_

_[_ _我愿意赌一把。 ]_

  

“执行任务期间不能饮酒，巴顿，你想让我的头发全掉光吗？”科尔森从克林特身边经过，一把拿过他的酒杯。然后警告了一句，“洛基不会甘心你耍了他。”

“如果他还能再逃一次，我等他来。”科尔森听到后无奈地摇了摇头。

  

克林特伸了个懒腰，转身向出口走去。他要在夜幕降临之前赶回复仇者大厦。他今天有种强烈的预感，他会再次梦见洛基。而且梦中还有一棵树——

如果是见过的那棵，克林特会给出新的答案。

如果不是……他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。期待夜晚的到来。

  

  

END 


End file.
